According to You
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Set during Rollin with the Holmsies. London thinks of how Marcus thinks of her as opposed to Lord Wicket. Songfic.


I couldn't help but think as Marcus hit the croquet ball at the police guy. I knew that it meant that they would lose the game against the lord but it was a heroic act. Throughout the game he kept talking me down.

_According to you  
__I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right_

I know that I'm the smartest person in the world I couldn't help but wonder if Wicket only wanted me for my money. I get it completely but isn't there supposed to more to guys than that. After all daddy probably had more money in one account than he would ever have in his lifetime. If he were to marry me, he would become heir to the Tipton fortune. And I know there were things that I was good at. They just weren't things that normal people were good at.

_According to you  
__I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind_

Wicket should know better than trying to impress me with money and silly games like croquet. Plus his accent makes him sound kind of like a huge snob. And I've never been to the city named after me before so I wasn't sure where I wanted to eat.

_I'm a mess in a dress  
__Can't show up on time  
__Even if it would save my life  
__According to you according to you_

So I was a little late to our date. It's not that much of a big deal. Plus I could tell that he didn't like my dress. I spent a lot of time trying to pick it. The least he could do is compliment me on it. But instead he just looked at me like I was a mess.

_But According to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't me out of his head_

Yes I knew that Marcus had a crush on me. He was completely obvious about it. Marcus always knew how to brighten up my day. Back on the boat I smiled because I wanted to look good but after Wicket left Marcus complimented me on how beautiful I looked.

_According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted_

Marcus always laughs at my jokes even when nobody else does. He pays attention to me like I'm the only girl in the world. He voted for me in that pageant when no one else would.

_Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping yet  
__Tell me what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

"Why do you even socialize with those imbeciles?" Wicket asked.

"Hey those are my friends. Stop talking about them like that." I shouted.

"Do you even know what that means?" He asked.

"No but I can tell by how you said it that it's not good." I admitted.

"And that short one thinks that he actually stands a chance with you." He said as he laughed arrogantly

"I hope they beat you." I said.

_According to you  
__I'm boring, I'm moody and you can't take me anyplace. _

I can tell that Wicket doesn't seem very interested in me. 

"God girls these days are so moody." Wicket said. "I have to prepare. And when you're there you better not embarrass me."

_According to you  
__I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away._

"Knock knock." I said to Snively

"Who's there?" He answered.

"Orange." I said.

"Orange who?" He asked.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" I responded.

"You do realize that you were supposed to say banana first, don't you?" Wicket asked. "You're so stupid."

_I'm the girl with worst attention span  
__You're the boy who puts up with that  
__According to you according to you_

"My god she has the attention span of a poodle." Wicket said to Snively who laughed. "I don't know why I put up with her."

"Because her father owns a multi-billion dollar corporation." Snively said.

"That is a good point." Wicket commented.

_But according to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head  
__According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping yet  
__Tell me what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you_

"London, why are you hanging out with these people?" Marcus asked.

"Because there are only 24 people in front of him. If there's a really big earthquake, I get to be queen." I answered.

I knew it was a stupid answer because it probably wasn't gonna happen but me dating someone so rich would be something my daddy would like.

"You're already a queen to me." Marcus said.

_Need to feel appreciated  
__I'm not hated oh no  
__Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
__It's too bad you're making me decide._

"I'd like it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend." Wicket said "You're upsetting her."

"Maybe if you treated her better, she wouldn't be so upset." Marcus countered

"Why don't you do as Americans say and buzz off." Wicket replied.

"He does have a point." I said.

"London you can't possibly be interested in him." The Brit said "Now we're leaving."

_But according to me  
__You're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right._

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" Wicket asked.

"I said no. And you know what I'm tired of dating you. You're stupid for caring more about a stupid game of croquet instead of stopping a criminal. You're useless because you are 25th in line for the throne. I am 1st in line for my daddy's company. And by the way you can't beat two people who just learned how to play your stupid game!" I yelled.

_But according to him  
__I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head.  
__According to him  
__I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
__Everything is opposite  
__I don't feel like stopping yet  
__Tell what I got to lose  
__He's into me for everything I'm not according to you._

"Marcus!" I said as I hugged him.

"London this is great." Marcus said in shock that I chosen him.

"Just kiss you fool." I said as he pressed his lips to mine. Marcus was a better kisser than Wicket anyway.

_According to you  
__I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

"Fine I can do better than you anyway." Wicket said. "The last thing this country needs is an airheaded bimbo as queen."

"Shut up." Marcus said before he punched Wicket in the face. He fell to the ground and I walked away holding Marcus's hand.

So I thought of this story after watching Rollin with the Holmsies. I originally wanted to do this with Zack and Bailey but I realized that the song could describe Marcus and London and how Wicket feels about London. Also I think this may be the first story with the Marcus and London pairing. Yay me!


End file.
